


Snow in the Desert

by larasorna



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post - A Game of Thrones, Queen Sansa, Romance, Sansa-centric, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Санса Старк, Королева Севера, уже давно спрятала свое сердце. Но Принц Дорна хочет найти к нему ключ.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow in the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914389) by [juniorstarcatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstarcatcher/pseuds/juniorstarcatcher). 



Когда глупенькая девочка Санса Старк с глупыми сказками на уме впервые оказалась в Королевской Гавани, то подумала, что свет в столице был не похожим на остальные. Вне зависимости день это был или ночь, город купался в свете от ламп и подсвечников, сияя в тьме этого мира словно маяк.

Теперь, когда она стояла на балконе в своих временных покоях в Красном Замке, ну или то, что от него осталось, она понимала, что была ослеплена тем светом. Чем он ярче, тем темнее тени. И она знала тени этого места лучше, чем кто-либо. Она глядела на море, опустив руку на камень. Ей хотелось, чтобы небо столицы позволило увидеть ей звезды как это позволяло небо Севера. Дома она хотя бы могла наблюдать созвездия и знать, что Джон, Арья, и семья, которую она потеряла смотрели на нее сверху.

А здесь не было ни одной звезды. Никаких созвездий. Ничего, лишь ее мысли.

Или по крайней мере были лишь ее мысли. Пока она не услышала один самонадеянный и самоуверенный голос.

— Прекрасная ночь для прогулки, не считаете?

Санса было возмутилась, но затем быстро совладала с собой. Все это время она старалась примерить на себя царскую маску беспристрастия, и сейчас был тот самый момент. Голос был новым, но не незнакомым. Санса не удостоила повернуться к нему лицом:

— Хорошая ночь, если только Вам нравится разруха, я, полагаю.

— Простите. Я не хотел напугать Вас. Могу ли я составить Вам компанию, Ваше Величество?

Немного подумав, она еле заметно кивнула, опустив подбородок. Мужчина ступал по кирпичикам балкона, подходя ближе пока Санса не почувствовала тепло его тела из-за ночного бриза. Даже не смотря на него, она знала кто он. Дорн. От него пахло песком и соленой водой. Казалось, что за ним следовало его пустынное солнце, такой жар исходил от него.

— Со всем уважением, но нужно хорошо постараться дабы напугать меня.

— Да, я слышал, что вы не слишком пугливы.

— Прошу прощения? — Санса моргнула несколько раз подряд.

Наконец-то она удостоила его вниманием, слегка отшатнувшись после, когда поняла насколько близко он стоял. Так близко, что ей ничего не стоило подсчитать его ресницы и уловить легкое мерцание. Было ли это из-за факела или это было веселье в его глазах? Мужчина был красив, обезоруживающе красив, в каком-то грубом, но царственном смысле, совсем не так как другие мужчины в Вестеросе. Конечно она заметила это, когда они впервые прибыли в столицу чтобы решить судьбу Королевства. Но тогда их разделили завеса скромности и приличия. Теперь не было никакого барьера лишь небольшой ветерок.

Его улыбка была направлена на нее, легкая и ненавязчивая. В другой жизни его близость вскружила бы ее голову. Но Санса достаточно выросла чтобы позволить себе быть опьяненной мужчинами. Это наделяет их властью. Властью, которую она как Королева, больше никогда не упустит.

Дорн — как бы его там не звали, ведь она не могла вспомнить как бы их не представляли, ибо была занята мыслями о спасении жизни своего брата и королевства ее семьи — пожал плечами. Она заметила, что он не вел беседу как остальные манерные мужчины. Его нежный голос с акцентом подхватывали небольшие порывы ветра.

— Десница Короля был прав. Истории имеют значения. И Ваша пропутешествовала морями к моим людям. «Женщина, что наблюдала за смертью своего отца и должна была быть игрушкой в руках самых жестоких мужчин Вестероса». Вы пережили всех их, а также армию мертвых. Я впечатлен.

Губы Сансы растянулись в улыбке. Ее взгляд снова обратился к разрушенному городу и к морю внизу. Это не ускользнуло от его глаз.

— Вас это сердит?

— Верьте или нет, но я не выжила ради того, чтобы развлекать вас. Или кого-либо еще.

— Я бы никогда Вас в этом не упрекнул. Но Вы завоевали мое уважение и восхищение.

На секунду, Санса почувствовала в груди тепло. Он был незнакомцем, что слышал о ней лишь легенды, но все еще считал ее смелой и сильной.

Но также быстро как появилась это чувство, оно исчезло под тяжестью многолетнего цинизма. За всю жизнь было лишь несколько мужчин, что делали ей комплименты. И все они хотели чего-то взамен. И этот мужчина ничем от них не отличался. Как скучно. Санса вжалась в перила на балконе, надеясь, что холод, который она чувствовала пальцами напомнит ей о доме, который был причиной, по которой она боролась и выжила.

Он не стала королевой чтобы позволить какому-то мужчине пробраться под ее юбки. Ее не завоюешь красивыми словами. Больше нет.

Она перевела взгляд с моря к нему:

— Если вы верите, что лесть приведет меня к вашей постели, то знайте, что теряете время.

У мужчины хватило наглости усмехнуться сделать шаг ближе, рассматривая ее взглядом полным уверенности.

— Если бы я хотел вас в своей постели, мы были бы там уже сейчас. И мне не нежна лесть для этого. Нет, Ваше Величество, это лесть лишь потому что Вы ее заслужили.

Теперь она понимала, что это был не его жар, который она чувствовала под мехом воротника. Это был ее собственный. Ее стальная фарфоровая кожа теперь розовела от его внимания. Даже несмотря на ту самую маску на лице и защитную позу, он смог пробраться под ее кожу.

Разговор о том дабы лечь с ним в постель приведет лишь к катастрофе, не считая, что его слова пробудили в ее воображении пьянящие, плотские и запретные фантазии. Он никогда не считала секс чем-то занятным или приятным. Ведь то, что у нее было вряд ли можно назвать сексом. Она всего лишь терпела. Но, с другой стороны, она не думала, что разговоры в темных коридорах Королевской Гавани тоже могут быть занятными.

В голове у нее появилось подозрение, что этот мужчина может поменять ее мнение на этот деликатный вопрос.

Она поменяла тему. Если она продолжит об этом думать, то ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— Для того, кто так мной восхищается, вы были подозрительно тихим на собрании. Вы могли бы высказать свое мнение в мою пользу, если считали меня достойной трона.

— А Вы могли бы высказать мнение в мою, — легко перебил он словно дразнил.

— Я не знала вас. Ни вас ни вашу историю, — ответила она. Правда в том, что она еле скрывала свое раздражение пока слушала небольшую речь о важности сказаний от своего бывшего мужа. Если бы не эти сказания, которые обнадеживали ее в детстве, если бы она не провела все, то время веря в них, возможно, этот мир был бы с ней менее жесток. — Вы могли бы быть ужасным королем.

— Тогда позвольте мне представить себя. Возможно Вы помнили меня в своей прошлой жизни, когда я был лишь сыном одного знатного мужчины. — Она не помнила, но он продолжил. — Когда конфликт Вестероса добрался до Дорна, я открыл ворота семейного поместья и устроил некий приют для тех, кто был ранен — вдовы, сироты, переселенцы… Это не умножило мне уважения в глазах знати, но я заслужил любовь народа. Когда наша последняя правительница умерла, они посадили меня на ее место. Я — Принц Террас Гадриос, правитель Дорна, лорд Солнечного Копья. И я был бы великим королем.

Террас. Как Земля. Это имя подходило ему. Имя очаровывало так же, как и его история. Она припоминала как во время войны отдала бы все за то чтобы оказаться в таком приюте. Если он действительно был таким же знатным как казался, то это делало его первым и последним доблестным мужчиной шести королевств.

— И да, — продолжил он, — я бы мог вступиться за Вас на совете. Но мне не показалось что Вы хотели быть королевой.

— Да? — спросила она, благодаря его грубость, что задела ее гордость. Ведь та мешала ей по достоинству оценить его или понять, что значит то, что Дорном правит хороший принц. — Ну тогда скажите, чего же я тогда хочу, раз вы в этом разбираетесь?

— Быть свободной.

Ее сердце пропустило удар. Она привыкла к тому что ею пользуются или осуждают. Но Санса не подозревала, что кто-то может быть прав на ее счет. Кашлянув, она опустила взгляд, сосредоточившись на тонких серебряных лютоволках на ее перчатках.

— Старк всегда должен хранить Север. И я буду величайшим правителем, которого только знал Север.

— Без сомнений. Ваши люди полюбят Вас.

«Когда я стану королевой, я заставлю их полюбить себя». Санса не могла больше этого выдержать, не могла продолжать быть пойманной этим мужчиной. Город, море и Террас, казалось, были слишком близко. Продвигаясь вдоль стены, она понимала, что Террас мог последовать за ней.

— Зачем вы последовали за мной, раз не хотели меня в своей постели?

— Я не говорил этого. Лишь то, что не использовал бы красивых слов дабы Вы оказались там.

Она тяжело сглотнула, подавляя волну желания, что угрожало уничтожить ту самую маску беспристрастия.

— Тогда зачем? Чего Вы хотите? Союза с Севером?

— Я последовал за Вами только лишь потому что у Вас есть все, что Вы хотели — свободный Север, корона, живой брат и Старк на троне Вестероса, но за ужином… Вы выглядели грустной. Я хотел… — он сделал паузу, которая не была ей понятна. — Это обязанность мужчины убедится, что Леди в порядке, когда он видит ее смятение.

Несколько секунд и Санса решила соврать ему. Она ничего не должна и тем более правду этому мужчине, или кому-нибудь еще. Но ее разум представлялся запечатанным склепом последние дни, она может сойти с ума, если не раскроется кому-то. Учитывая то, что они больше не увидятся и она отправится в Винтерфелл, а он в Дорн, он представлялся идеальным кандидатом. Кашлянув, она попыталась подавить все лишние эмоции:

— Я не была в столице годами. Эти коридоры полны призраков.

— Чьих?

— Моих.

Призраки девочки, которой она была и женщины, которой она пыталась стать. Призраки, с которыми она танцевала по сей день.

— Тогда почему Вы улыбаетесь?

Она поднесла свою руку в перчатке к лицу. Верно. Улыбалась. Она не сообразила, что делала.

— Потому что… — Она остановилась у обожженного угла замка. Дальше хода не было. У нее был план развернуться, но сейчас она была замкнута стенами что все еще были прочными и теплом Терраса. Теперь она не смущалась его близости. — Потому что я вернулась Королевой и освободительницей. А все, кто причинил мне зло мертвы.

Террас задумался. В груди девушки все сжалось, она боялась, что он посчитает ее безумной, как и Дейнерис. Она не любила мертвую королеву, но она также желала смерти своим врагам. И что еще может казаться мужчине безумней, чем женщина, что жаждет справедливости? Но нет. Никаких угроз смертью или отнимания трона. Вместо этого, Террас протянул ей руку. И к ее удивлению, она приняла ее.

Несмотря на перчатки, что должны защитить ее от его прикосновения, она задрожала. Она позволила ему проводить ее обратно в покои.

— Вы когда-нибудь были в Дорне, Ваше Величество?

— Нет. Я не создана для теплого климата.

— Что ж, есть такой цветок, называется акарцис.

— Урок ботаники? Все северянки только о таком и мечтают, — фыркнула Санса.

— Акарцис самый красивый цветок во всем Дорне. Когда птицы покидают города и умирают в пустынях, то семена в их разлагающихся желудках уходят под сухую землю. В землях где все умирает, акарцис укореняется и расцветает; становится еще более красивым и цветущим чем любая роза, о которой заботятся день и ночь. И вы, Ваша Светлость, возможно и не были в Дорне, и можете считать, что Вы не созданы для тепла, но…

Они остановились у ее покоев. Лица в сантиметрах друг от друга. Его горячее дыхание ощущалось на ее губах. Это должно пугать, должно вернуть все забытые воспоминания о всех мужчинах, что предавали и использовали ее. Но в его прикосновениях нежность, а во взгляде уважение, он говорил с ней так чтобы та поверила в его слова.

— Если я и видел акарцис, то это Вы.

Сансе казалось, что она оказалась под водами моря с карманами полными камней. Она могла справится с красивыми словами если бы они были ложью. Она могла бы рассмеяться и откинуть слова и мужчин, что говорили их, в сторону. Но он, казалось, верил в них. Он говорил правду. И этого она не могла стерпеть. Санса убрала свою руку. Ее тело жалело, что она лишила себя его тепла, но у нее не было выбора. Ее маска вновь вернулась. Ее равнодушие стало щитом. Она отвергла его.

— Я желаю вам безопасной дороги в Дорн, принц Террас.

— А Вам в Винтерфелл, Ваша Светлость, — сказал он, сделав поклон. — Пусть зима будет так же милосердна, как и ее Королева.

Взгляд, которым он посмотрел, мог растопить сердце любой. Но сердце Сансы было надежно скрыто чтобы он смог добраться до него.

 

Шесть недель спустя.

 

Больше не было никакой Королевы на Севере, лишь Королева Севера. И Санса приняла это со всей ответственностью: с мудростью своего отца, с милосердием матери, с честью братьев, с лютостью сестры и с опытом борьбы за выживание.

Ее обязанности так захватили ее, что у нее не было времени дабы вспомнить Терраса из Дорна и его слова. Кроме тех моментов темными ночами, когда его слова обжигали ее в ее воображении; как глубоко и нежно звучал бы его голос если бы он произносил ее имя, целуя каждый участок ее обнаженного тела.

Но все изменилось, когда Элиза — одна из немногих сирот войны против мертвых, которую Санса взяла под свое крыло, забежала в ее покои, тяжело дыша словно кто-то преследовал ее.

— Ваше Величество? — обратилась девушка, откидывая свои косы и наклонившись над столом с картами.

— Да, Элиза, — отозвалась Санса, дивуясь этим детям, которые считали, что все, что они говорят было самым важным на свете. — Что такое?

— Прибыл гонец.

— Гонец? — Санса поинтересовалась. — Откуда?

— Из Дорна. Он не был готов к холоду. Его обувь промокла, и его одежда ничем не помогает. Я предоставила ему все нужные условия. Принесла все меха и оставила его у огня, но он не отходит от посылки ни на шаг.

— Все в порядке, я встречу его.

— Да, моя королева.

Санса взяла себя в руки и направилась в тронный зал. Все мысли, которые она так тщательно прятала, пытались вырваться наружу. Чего на этот раз хотел Террас? Вскоре в зал вошел дорниец в традиционной одежде, дрожа с ног до головы. В руках у него была шкатулка, покрытая шкурой и мехами, что скрывали содержимое.

Разочарование отдалось неприятным покалыванием в желудке. Мужчина не был Террасом. Она сделала затяжной глоток меда дабы унять дрожащие руки.

— Ваше Величество, Королева Севера, — мужчина поклонился, — я прибыл с подарком от Принца Дорна, Терраса Гадриоса, Защитника невинных и Покорителя пустынь.

Это могла быть ловушка. Рука Сансы аккуратно потянулась к клинку, который дала ей Арья перед битвой с мертвыми.

— Оставь ее, — сказала она.

— Что?

— Оставь ее со мной. Я открою ее сама.

— Но мне поручено…

— Поручено доложить о моей реакции? Нет. — Отрезала Санса, пытаясь сдержать эмоции, пока ее сердце угрожало бунтом. — Если у меня и будет реакция, я проинформирую вашего хозяина лично, отправив ворона. Мои служанки оденут вас как положено на севере и отправят обратно.

Гонец поклонился и удалился. И лишь когда шум вне тронного зала исчез за закрытыми дверями, Санса почувствовала себя в безопасности и скинула меха со шкатулки.

В центре комнаты оказалась стеклянная шкатулка, что поглощала солнечный свет. Санса ахнула.

Внутри был устроен небольшой участок пустыни, своего рода террариум, а из этой крошечной пустыни расцвел цветок, тянувшийся лепестками к солнцу, впитывая его лучи чтобы свет проник к зеленому стеблю и к розовым и желтым лепесткам бутона.

Она не видела ничего прелестней. Цветок ярче любой драгоценности, ярче любого рассвета.

Это не было ловушкой. Это был подарок.

В спешке со шкурами и мехами, она не заметила пергамента с явно мужским почерком. Она подняла его и зачитала:

 

"Королева Санса, Волчица Севера, Освободительница своего народа и Хранительница зимы,

Я видел цветок, что цветет на снегу. Я подумал, что Вам должен понравится цветок, что цветет в пустыне.

Ваш Террас."

Осторожно, ох как осторожно, Санса сложила письмо и сунула в карман, что вшит внутри корсета. Оно покоилось у нее на сердце, которое несмотря на ее старания, скинуло кандалы и снова начало биться.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя несколько недель после возвращения из Королевской Гавани, у Терраса Гадриоса было две мысли в голове. Первая: он искал ворона, который бы смог доставить весточку от королевы Севера. И вторая: непосредственно Дорн, которым он однажды будет править единолично.

Хватит с них вестеросского правления. Хватит преклонять колено перед их королями и лидерами. Дорн станет свободным и независимым, как и раньше, до таргариеновского вторжения. Он не позволит очередным войнам в Вестеросе навредить его людям, не после той разрухи, которую он наблюдал.

Он хотел то, что было у Сансы Старк, за что она боролась и что заслужила — свобода. И он был так близок к этой победе.

А вот к желанному письму из Севера не настолько близок. Он все еще не знал, как она отреагировала: оскорбилась ли она его письмом и отправит ли свою армию к воротам Дорна дабы убить? Улыбалась ли он своей легкой еле заметной улыбкой, спрятала ли письмо на груди, прежде чем бросить в огонь чтобы больше не думать о нем? Он не знал. Все, что ему было ведомо так это то, что всякий раз отправляясь в постель поздней ночью, он проваливался в сны, в которых они восседали на идентичных тронах; и всякий раз как он думал о ней — он улыбался.

Его уважение к ней было больше дорнийского моря, но больше самого уважения…она ему нравилась. Она была несомненно красива, но было что-то еще в ее остром уме, дразнящем чувстве юмора и в том, как она продолжала хвататься за надежду несмотря на то, что мир не переставал разочаровывать.

В один день, рассматривая море из окна Солнечного копья и ожидая письмо, мысли Терраса прервали распахнувшейся дверью.

Пыльное облако следовало за Алькандером — его старшим сводным братом, человеком, который преуспел, продавая ничего не подозревающим вестеросцам, товары по завышенным ценам.

— Брат! — воскликнул Террас улыбаясь и откидываясь на свое кресло. Брат мог бы выглядеть более внушающим чем нынешний король, если бы не мокрый песок на его сапогах и шрамы на лице словно лоскутки — подарок времени, когда тот был застигнут на одной из вестероских войн. — Ты вернулся. Это объясняет зловоние, что доносится с моря.

— А ты, как я погляжу смог уберечь королевство от пламени драконов. Это немалый подвиг, скажу тебе, учитывая, что ты в последнее время увлекся ботаникой, если верить слухам.

Новости быстро распространялись в Дорне. Если даже его блудный брат слышал о том, что тот отправил королеве Севера акарцис, значит вероятней всего, знали и остальные.

Ну и отлично. Пусть знают, что их король посчитал Сансу Старк достойной такого подарка. У него в распоряжении не было слишком много даров, которых можно было ей преподнести, но она заслуживала их и даже больше. Не все могут пройти ад и выжить, и более того, быть живее чем раньше. Безусловно, некоторые из его окружения посчитали бы это политическим ходом — осыпать подарками ради альянса и возможности Дорна присоединится к Северу в их независимости — но он знал правду.

— Единственная причина, по которой я уберег королевство от сожжения — это потому что кто-то смог убить всех драконов.

— Всех? — фыркнул Алькандер, усаживаясь за кресло напротив без приглашения. — Я слышал другое. Ходят слухи, что один по-прежнему летает над Асшаем.

— Ты много веришь в сказки. Именно поэтому из тебя не выйдет король.

Алькандер не обиделся на укол брата, а лишь повторил его расслабленную позу и цокнул языком. Кудрявая прядка упала на шрамированое лицо, и он убрал ее.

— Я бы не оскорблял меня на твоем месте.

— Если бы я тебя не оскорблял, то мне было бы нечем заниматься кроме правления, а это ужасно скучно.

Брат помотал головой, а затем потянулся к нагрудному карману своего парадного халата.

— Делай, что хочешь. Но знай, ты оскорбляешь человека, у которого есть письмо от твоей леди с севера.

С изяществом, Алькандер достал пергамент, скрепленный серебряной воскового печатью. Он узнал бы этот герб всюду. Пульс слышался в ушах. Санса написала ему ответ.

— Отдай сейчас же.

— А знаешь, пожалуй, воздержусь.

— Я твой принц и это приказ, — сказал Террас, пытаясь придать голосу уверенности и сохранить лицо, пока он пытался скрыть свою реакцию двенадцатилетнего мальчугана на которого обратила внимание девочка. — Это письмо от королевы. Это дела государства. Ты не имеешь право скрывать письмо от меня.

— Ну конечно, дела государства. Сомневаюсь.

— Алькандер, живо письмо.

— Возможно, я бы послушал тебя куда охотней, будь ты моим королем. — Свет между ними внезапно поник, словно судно с дырой. Террас перевел внимание на документы на столе — письма от лордов и знати Дорна, что просили его воззвать к королю Брану о независимости.

— Ты же знаешь, мы не сможем избегать этот вопрос вечно. Народ заслужил свободы.

— И я дам ее им. Мы одержим свободу.

— Когда? После того как ты уложишь королеву Севера в постель?

Террас осёкся. Никто не смел говорить о ней в таком тоне, словно та была вещью, которую нужно использовать. Но обращать внимание на выходки брата означало лишь поощрять его. Правда была в том, что ему больше не хотелось кровопролития. Победа над армией Вестероса легкая, но у победы всегда есть цена. Он хотел отделиться от Вестероса по большей части из-за нежелания участвовать в очередной войне.

— Нам нужны союзники, — ответил он, стараясь не дать брату повода думать, что у него есть хоть малейшие чувства к королеве Севера.

— Она не союзник, а отвлечение.

Террас вздохнул. Даже правя, он не чувствовал напряжения или раздражения. Он воспринимал жизнь легко, с радостью потому что знал, как ценна та была. Зачем проводить столь короткую жизнь в страдании? Его взгляд стал суровым, но с толикой милосердия, когда он обратно обратился к Алькандеру:

— Брат, ты знаешь, что у меня лишь одно сердце и я люблю лишь Дорн. Ты должен был знать это, прежде чем ставить под сомнение мою преданность.

— Конечно, — сказал Алькандер, передавая пергамент, — я лишь хочу лучшего для нас. Прости.

Алькандер стал рассказывать о своих последних приключениях на Железных островах, но Террас не слушал. Вместо этого он открыл письмо и достал его с такой осторожностью словно изголодавшийся мужчина, держащий хлеб.

Террас, принц Дорна, Ваш подарок прибыл места назначения, но вскоре завял, что, пожалуй, говорит о дорнийской выносливости на севере. Вас вероятно не проинформировали о холоде севера. Если соберетесь снова посылать гонцов (хотя, не вижу причин для этого), то оденьте их соответственно. У меня нет особого желания разбираться с мертвыми людьми.

Королева Санса Старк.

 

Если самой мысли достаточно для того чтобы он улыбнулся, то как же он выглядел в эту минуту, держа в руках письмо, представляя, как она расправила плечи, пытаясь контролировать дыхание и сдерживать эмоции.

— Что пишет?

— Что ненавидит меня, — ответил Террас, не отрывая взгляда от ее каллиграфического почерка. — Не прямым текстом, конечно, но тем не менее. Я определенно запал ей в душу. Или начинаю по крайней мере.

— Обещающее начало отношений, — фыркнул Алькандер, но Терраса это не испугало.

— Ненависть близка к страсти. И я с удовольствием увидел бы Сансу Старк страстной. Я должен тут же ответить ей.

— Боюсь любовные письма подождут. Я принес не только хорошую новость, но и плохую.

— Оу.

Голос, очень знакомый и высокомерный, наконец-то отвлек Терраса от письма Сансы:

— Боюсь, это он обо мне.

Сразу же как он взглянул верх, то пожалел об этом. Потому что в проеме стоял Тирион Ланнистер с брошью десницы короля на груди. Оба дорнийца поднялись, приветствуя того — формальность, которую прервал Тирион, махнув рукой.

— Лорд Тирион, чем обязаны такой… — Террас взглянул на брата, пытаясь найти слова. Его тело сковала тревога и непонимание, — неожиданной честью?

— Разве карлик не может побыть у моря, при этом не будучи в чем-то уличенным?

— Думаю, что может, если он — десница короля, — пробубнил Алькандер. Но прежде Террас смог напомнить брату о приличиях и политике, его взгляд проследовал к небольшой коллекции графинов, — вина?

— Да, — ответил Тирион, — и чем больше, тем лучше.

Это был приказ десницы, и Алькандер был рад подчиниться. Он улыбнулся, протянув бокал мужчине:

— Добро пожаловать в Дорн, мой лорд.

Тирион поднял бокал:

— За Дорн. И весь Вестерос, — произнес он тост. — А теперь к тому почему я здесь.

— Чтобы подавить восстание.

После слов Терраса повисла тишина. Тирион моргнул. А ведь деснице редко, когда не хватало слов, учитывая, что ему доверили выбор короля, но в этот момент он был застигнут врасплох. Словно тот не доверял принцу в подобных вопросах.

— Я…

— Ну же, Тирион. Я принц, а Вы — человек, что спас Вестерос. Давайте не притворяться глупцами?

— Да. Я заметил, что Ваши войска приведены в боевую готовность. Немного настораживает, учитывая, что в Вестеросе немного солдат. Так или иначе я здесь дабы подавить восстание. Но не Ваше.

Плечи Терраса напряглись. Он этого не ожидал:

— Я весь во внимании.

— Как десница короля, это моя обязанность помогать королевству и его лидеру, в особенности лидеру, учитывая, что он занят своими видениями. Король Бран возможно не замечает, но свободный Север — угроза для всех нас. — Тирион сделал паузу, напуская драматичности. Это сработало. — Если не будем осторожны, в один прекрасный день Санса Старк будет править всеми нами. Однажды мы проснемся с прекрасным женским ботинком на своих глотках.

— Звучит неплохо, — не сумев сдержаться сказал Террас. Это. Вероятно, это и была реакция на которую рассчитывал Тирион.

— Знаю. Ходит молва о вашей вечерней встрече и пустынном цветке. Хорошо продумано — заручится поддержкой женщины, которая может поддержать идею независимости Дорна.

У Терраса свело живот, когда Тирион допустил мысль, что он был добр к Сансе Старк из-за политики.

— Это не то, о чем Вы подумали, — коротко сказал он.

— Конечно же нет, — продолжил Тирион, закатив глаза, демонстрируя недоверие. — Дорнийские мужчины — люди чести, я в этом уверен. Вне зависимости от мотивов. Она кажется заинтересованной.

— Ваши слухи ложны. Я ей не нравлюсь.

— Мои слухи и не слухи вовсе. Эти слухи являются Трехглазым Вороном. Его не заботит Санса идущая на Королевскую Гавань, а меня да. Все, кто недооценивал ее — мертвы, и я не хочу к ним присоединится.

— И что Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?

— Отвлеките ее. За стальными доспехами бьется женское сердце. Найдите его и отвлекайте от мысли о завоевании. И если Вы преуспеете, мы даруем Дорну его свободу.

Ветер словно перестал дуть, а солнце упало с неба к ногам Терраса. Но он знал, если ситуация слишком хороша дабы быть правдой и если обещание дано вестеросцем, то скорее всего это была ложь.

— Вы не можете этого обещать.

— Мы потеряем вас так или иначе. Я бы хотел передвигаться безопасно без кровопролития, думаю Вы разделяете мысль, учитывая если этот путь не будет учитывать одичалых и северян, что будут нами править.

— Свобода Дорна в обмен на Сансу Старк… — осторожно начал Террас, стараясь не оскорбить женщину, что была вдали от них. Ярость, словно огонь, раздался у него внутри, обещая поглотить все и вся. Его веселость заменилась глубоким чувством несправедливости. — Вы ведь представляете, как жестоко это звучит? Ее предавали каждую…

— Мне не нужна экскурсия по травмам Сансы Старк. Я был там, когда все началось. Поэтому я знаю, что она может сделать из мести. Если представится случай.

— Вы с кем-то спутали ее. Она хочет лишь любви. Быть любимой.

— Тогда любите ее. И затем получите чего желаете. Свободный Дорн.

Террас взглянул на письмо на столе. Взгляды других мужчин смутили его. Они словно разрывали его на части. Его сознание приказывало не делать этого, пока Алькандер умолял.

— Как Вы предлагаете мне себя вести, если она даже не признает моего существования?

— Мы соберем саммит в Хайгардене на вопрос независимости Дорна — формальность, которая обеспечит логичность объяснения дарованной вам независимости. Она будет присутствовать. Поэтому и не сможет избегать Вас и Ваше очарование.

Террас нахмурил брови:

— Почему Хайгарден? Почему не Королевская Гавань?

— Вы ведь видели состояние Красного Замка. Это место с трудом может создать романтическую атмосферу.

Он был прав. Над тем местом гуляла смерть, плотная и удушающая словно облако дыма. Кроме того, Террас не был уверен, что хотел бы увидеть ее снова в том месте. Ему было ясно при первой их встрече, что она была в защитной позиции, находясь в Королевской Гавани. Он размышлял какой будет в Хайгардене, в месте где не нужно бороться со своими призраками.

— Рассмотрите мое предложение? — Тирион сделал последний глоток и поднялся из-за стола, а затем обратился к Алькандеру, — неплохое вино. Где ближайший погреб с таким вином, в котором я могу закрыться до отбытия?

— Совсем недалеко, мой лорд.

Тирион пошел к двери, где его ждал стюард для дальнейшего сопровождения. Тирион еще раз повернулся к Террасу.

— Ах да, принц Террас? Не забывайте, что Санса Старк теперь королева. Всегда будет другой мужчина, если Вы не справитесь. И я постараюсь чтобы этот мужчина был щедро отблагодарен. Возможно даже Вашей короной.

И так же быстро как появился, он исчез. Вероятно, дабы напиться пока корабль не отплыл в Королевскую Гавань. Террас лишь смотрел на место, где тот только что стоял, пытаясь понять, как действовать далее.

Он не хотел быть принцем Дорна. В прошлом он бы и не подумал, что создан для такого места. Он был защитником, но не государственным, не политиком. Но исходя из опыта, лучшим способом защитить людей было возглавить их — принцем или королем. Что он и сделал.

А теперь он почти что жалел.

— Ты должен это сделать, — сказал Алькандер прерывая тишину.

— Не говори, как мне управлять Дорном, — холодно ответил Террас.

— Не думай, что Дорн позволит тебе сохранить свое место, если не согласишься на предложение Тириона.

Тирион. Будь он проклят. В горле Терраса образовался комок, когда тот вспомнил с какой легкостью мужчина говорил о манипуляциях женщиной, которую они уважали и боялись, женщиной на которой тот был раньше женат.

Страх. Осознание того, что Тирион боялся Сансу настолько, что был готов дать Дорну независимость в надежде, что это сдержит ее, расслабило его. Он мог одолеть Тириона Ланнистера. Если Санса будет на его стороне.

— Ты веришь, что Тирион или новый король сдержит обещание? Веришь ли ты, что они дадут нам свободу в обмен на эту небольшую затею? — Спросил Террас.

— Не знаю.

— И я. Единственное в чем я уверен э то в том, что если они боятся Сансу Старк, то нам определенно стоит подружиться. Пускай Тирион думает, что я согласился. А я пока склоню Сансу Старк на нашу сторону. Ради наших интересов.

И как всегда — Террас играл сразу на трех уровнях. Первым был попыткой склонить Сансу в надежде обхитрить Тириона и заставить того клюнуть уловку. Другим он надеялся создать союз с Севером дабы Дорн наконец-то был независимым. И третьим было сближение с Сансой потому что она заинтриговала его потому что она пробудила в нем чувства, потому что он верил ей и потому что хотел.

Он мог танцевать под дудку Тириона сколько угодно, если это поможет ему достичь цели — свободный Дорн, и возможно любовь Сансы Старк.

— Очень хорошо брат, — Алькандер поклонился.

— Теперь оставь меня, — Террас пытался сдержать улыбку, — мне нужно написать письмо.

***

 

Перед Сансой Старк было два письма. Первое она прочитала быстро, раздражаясь от знакомого почерка Тириона. Страницы исписаны множеством деталей, распорядков и потенциальных проблем. Но во всем письме все же были две важных деталей.

Ваш брат, король шести королевств, пожелал Вашего присутствия и Вашей мудрости на саммите, посвященному вопросу независимости Дорна. Как королева новоиспеченного независимого королевства, Ваше мнение будет ценно.

 

Ее глаза пробежались по строчкам вновь и вновь, больше за тем дабы избежать второго письма, которое доставили сразу же как она вернулась в Винтерфелл после утренней поездки. Письмо, о котором она не переставала думать, с тех пор как увидела (вовсе не завядший) акарцис, что теперь цвел в вазе у камина.

Само наличие письма шокировало ее. После того как она получила цветок, она отложила все документы и быстро написала ответ, надеясь, что на этом их общение закончится. Ей не нужны были те чувства, что он мог в ней пробудить. Но нет, мужчина не сдавался и его письмо было подтверждением. Подтверждением, которого она хотела избежать.

«Ох, это же смешно, — подумала она, — ты ведь королева Севера, а не какая-нибудь девчушка, что боится прочитать письмо от мальчика».

В одно движение она распечатала письмо, и пробежалась по тексту. И как бы она не пыталась, она все еще слышала его голос в своей голове. Звук так отчетливо стоял, что казалось будто он подкрался сзади и шептал ей прямо в ухо. Она слышала его ухмылку через весь материк.

Будь он проклят, за то, что заставлял ее пульс учащаться.

Королева Санса, Волчица Севера, Освободительница своего народа, Хранительница Севера и Эксперт по составлению корреспонденции. Я удивлен, что мои ладони не покрылись ожогами после Вашего последнего письма. Примите мои соболезнования ввиду смерти акарциса. Я допускал, что цветы Севера сильнее, но убедился в этом когда встретил королеву Севера.

 

Санса закатила глаза. Льстец. Письмо продолжалось:

Более того, благодарю за беспокойство о моих людях. Ваш совет по поводу погоды принят во внимание. Я поручу мейстеру над поставками одеть моих людей соответствующе в следующий раз, ведь мне хотелось бы верить, что первым дорнийцем, что высадиться в Винтерфелле буду я. А я, как Вы заметили с нашей первой встречи, знаток одежды.

Меня проинформировали, что Вы будете присутствовать на саммите, посвященному независимости моих людей. Я всем сердцем уважаю то, что Вы сделали для севера и я лишь могу надеяться последовать Вашему примеру в отношении Дорна. Хотелось бы получить Ваше мудрое настановление в Хайгардене, хотя я и уверен, что цветы Простора не настолько красивы в сравнении с теми, что мы видели на севере и в пустыне.

С уважением, Ваш Террас.

 

Санса знала, что как королева, она не обязана принимать приглашение Тириона. Или ее брата, если точнее. Более того, даже если кто-то и проинформировал Терраса о ее приглашении, не означало, что она прибудет. Она также знала, что-то, как она несколько раз прочитала его письмо, которое угрожало выпустить ее сердце из той клетки, в которую она его поместила, было опасно.

Но так или иначе, не отрываясь от письма, она позвала свою молодую служанку:

— Элиза?

Девочка проскользнула в комнату, и кое-как поклонилась, что не ускользнуло от Сансы.

— Да, Ваша Светлость?

— Созови моих советников. Я отправляюсь на дипломатическую встречу и нужно собираться.

— Хорошо, Ваша Светлость.

— Но пока убедись, чтобы меня никто не тревожил. Мне нужно написать важное письмо.

— Хорошо, мэм.

Когда девочка вышла, Санса отложила письмо Терраса и потянулась за чистой бумагой, а затем макнула перо в чернила. Санса кусала губы дыбы скрыть улыбку, она обратилась к нему как полагалось:

Террас Гадриос, принц Дорна, Мастер дешевого сарказма и Лорд высокомерия…


End file.
